Dimensional Twists(HP/DBZ Crossover)
by Gundam DeathScythe
Summary: What happens when Harry finds a way to open a doorway to another dimension? This is my first fic so please dont be TOO harsh in the reviews and thank you for your input
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters all those from Harry Potter belong to J.k. Rowling and those from DBZ belong to Funimation, Please enjoy and review  
  
Setting: These events take place just after Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and several years after the cell games have taken place but before the Golden Haired Warrior has appeared.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was close to one in the morning but he simply couldn't get the visions out of his head. Earlier in the night he had awoken to a voice that seemed to be calling his name out over and over.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?  
  
Harry jumped but then relaxed as he saw Ron trudging down the stairs sleepily.  
  
"I was having a weird dream and just wanted to have some time to think" he replied.  
  
"What kind of dream? Something to do with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No nothing to do with VOLDEMORT" Harry sighed as his friend winced at the name "Oh don't be such a pansy, its simply a name, a concoction of letters, nothing more"  
  
"Easy for you to say, but anyway what was the dream?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure, I saw a book with a picture of a dragon on it, calling my name over and over like it was trying to summon me"  
  
"Wow, that is weird, anything else?"  
  
"No not really, ahh forget it, just a dream right? I'll be off to bed now"  
  
"Yeah, ok, goodnight"  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ron didn't see Harry at the table as he took his customary place across the table from Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Hermione, hey have you seen Harry?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, he was in the library this morning, he said he would make it down for breakfast but I haven't seen him yet. Do you know what he was doing in the library?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll talk to him about it later, however, in the meantime please pass some of that bacon." He grinned  
  
Ron laughed quietly as he walked into the library only to see Harry bent over a book with such an intense look of concentration on his face an elephant could have stepped on his foot and he never would have noticed. Then Ron got a good look at the book he was reading. It was large, black, and had a crimson imprint of a dragon on it.   



	2. The Summoning

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters all those from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and those from DBZ belong to funimation, Please enjoy and review  
  
Ron was a little stunned and more than a little afraid as he walked over to where Harry was sitting. Whenever Harry started having weird visions that came true things didn't go well for anyone for most of the year. Like the year before when Harry had begun to have visions about Voldemort coming back the year had ended in tragedy   
  
"Harry? What are you doing? Is that the book you were talking about?"  
  
Harry nearly fell out of his seat he was so surprised. This allowed Ron to get a good look at the contents of the book which were written in some kind of ancient writing he doubted even Hermione would be able to decipher.  
  
"Ron! Jeez don't scare me like that, yeah this is the book, I was walking through the library on the way to breakfast and saw it sitting on the table. You have to read it sometime, just the ideas are beyond anything I've ever heard of."  
  
Harry was a little surprised when Ron looked at him like he was suddenly headless.  
  
"Harry how can you read that? All that's in there are a bunch of really weird looking runes and pictures, nothing even remotely readable" Ron said  
  
"What are you talking about? Its in plain English, can't you see?"  
  
Ron once again assumed the "time to get off whatever your smoking" look  
  
"Harry, I don't think you're thinking or seeing clearly, maybe you should go get some sleep."  
  
"Well even if you can't read it, I'll tell you what it says. Its about this species of beings before the time of real civilization that had an incredible amount of power, beyond what we wizards and witches can even conceive of, things that make Avada Kedavra look like a simple light spell. But their most powerful technique and the one that ended their race was a time and space manipulation spell that allowed them do remove beings from time and by harnessing an incredible amount of energy be able to apparate to alternate realities and worlds. Their race was killed when a rogue mage from their clan removed the entire race from time and transported them into the center of the earth, completely annihilating the whole race. As his final days drew near the last of their kind recorded all their history and knowledge into this book!"  
  
"Yeah? And?" Ron replied drolly  
  
"Don't you understand? Their power, time manipulation! That technique is stored in this book! Using it I could go back in time and warn my family about Voldemort and save all their lives!"   
  
"Woah harry, think about what you're saying, changing time is risky business, remember Hermione's time changer last year, and besides I don't know if you have considered it but back then it was dangerous to be doing anything other than hiding or running from Voldemort" Ron had a look of total disbelief and worry on his face.  
  
"I know! But god it would be worth it for just an hour with my parents, I'm going to do it Ron, with your help or not"  
  
"I'm going to regret this" sighed Ron  
  
An hour later Harry and Ron were standing in what was formerly the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Why in gods name did you want to come back here for, as far as we know there's another basilisk just waiting to take us out."  
  
"Well considering we are breaking nearly every magical law that exists it's probably a good idea to do it somewhere we can't get caught"  
  
Ron sighed and sat down in a corner while Harry began to read the necessary steps to cast the spell. After a few minutes Harry stood up and drew a complex circle on the wall with several evil looking runes inside it.  
  
"Are you really going to go through with this" whined Ron  
  
"Yes, now quiet and come over here and help me, stand right there, good, now when I count to three we have to wave our wands in this pattern and say the phrase, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" mumbled Ron  
  
"Ok here goes, One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
Both waved their wands in a circular motion and yelled "Portalus Dimensus!"  
  
The circle flared a brilliant blue and a powerful wind began to blow out of it.  
  
"Harry! That thing is not going to let you in, the wind is too strong!"  
  
"Oh crap!" Harry yelled, "We did the wrong spell! What we did was a summoning portal!"  
  
"Harry, think about your answer very carefully, WHAT IS GOING TO COME THROUGH THAT PORTAL!!??"  
  
"I don't know, something from our time period in another dimension, since we didn't tell it to summon something the spell will grab whatever has the greatest amount of magical pull in the other dimension!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...In a dimension not so far away  
  
"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi yelled, "Come on! Dinner is ready!"  
  
"Coming mom!"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, after earning the top grades in his class for two years running she was very proud of her son. As Gohan came running through the woods towards the house she felt a prickle in the air, Gohan noticed it too and came to a stop a few feet away from her.  
  
"What is that Gohan? Is it one of your friends! I told you they are a bad influence on you and not to hang out with them any more!"  
  
"No mom its not strong enough to be anyone from around here it almost feels like a small energy attack but nothing to do any dam....hey what the heck!!!"  
  
Gohan assumed a panicked look as he was enshrouded in blue light and began to fade from existence.  
  
"Gohan! That's not funny stop it this instant! Gohan I said stop right now!"  
  
"Mom I'm not doing this, it feels like I'm getting pulled away! Help!"  
  
Gohan suddenly vanished into nothingness.  
  
"Oh No! GOHAN!!!" Chi-Chi sank to her knees and began to weep"  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts....  
  
"HARRY CLOSE THIS THING! HURRY!"  
  
"I can't do anything Ron! The portal wont close until it has summoned whatever its going after!"  
  
Suddenly there was a roar like air being let into space and the portal snapped shut.  
  
"Harry, what happened? Is there someone here with us?"  
  
A tall figure emerged from the shadows in a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you, and what the hell am I doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. What Dragon Balls?

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Harry Potter belong to JKR all of the characters from DBZ belong to funimation.  
  
"Where am I? What happened!" the young man yelled at Harry and Ron  
  
The boy looked about the same age as Harry and Ron, he was bleeding severely from several places and it looked like some of his bones in his arms were badly broken.  
  
"Calm down" Harry approached the boy "Just calm down, you're OK, we can help you"  
  
"What was that light? Why am I here?" the boy gasped between his ragged breathing.  
  
"You're in Hogwarts castle, we accidentally summoned you here, no one is going to hurt you, just calm down and we will take you to the infirmary" Harry said as he got closer  
  
"No! Send me back! Did you hear me! I said send me ba..." the boy collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Quick Ron, help me get him, we have to hurry"  
  
Ron pulled out his wand "Wingardium Levosia!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan awoke in a clean spacious room. All of his cuts and bruises had been healed, but several of his bones felt completely decimated.  
  
"Oh your awake" a woman walked over to him "My name is Madame Pomfrey, the healer of this school, I didn't catch your name.."  
  
Sensing no danger in the room he decided to comply for now "Gohan" he croaked, his throat felt like sandpaper "Could I have some water please?"   
  
"I'm afraid not right now, several of your bones are in more pieces than a box of Corn Flakes, you'll have to drink this" she showed him a bottle marked "Skele-Gro". "And I will apologize in advance you're in for quite an experience"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Well, Well, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, who would have thought a pair like you could harness the amount of energy to even consider creating a dimensional portal, very impressive indeed."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, please, leave Ron out of this, I made him come along with me, he didn't even want to do it"  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions Mr. Potter, while normally this is a cause for execution that book you found makes this a legal use of the magic"  
  
"Huh?" Ron and Harry were dumbfounded  
  
"That book is an ancient piece of literature that only appears to a person at a time of great need, now if you were to look at it Mr. Potter you would see nothing but book full of blank pages."  
  
"But..."  
  
"When I noticed the scribbled runes appearing in the book I realized someone in this school was being called upon to harness the magic, so I placed it in the library and waited to see who would be the one to pick it up, almost no surprise I might add"  
  
"So the book chose me?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes" the professor said  
  
"Wow, why? Because I have some relation to those beings it refers to? Because it recognizes the most powerful potential in the school and chooses it?" Harry spoke very fast  
  
"No, sadly the book kind of uses you for its purposes, it picks a person who has a reason to use time magic and will use it without hesitation, which I must say does worry me a little, do I have to give you the "time travel is dangerous" lecture?"  
  
"Oh no professor, that's quite all right, I fully understand"  
  
"Yes, of course, and you Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Harry suddenly remembered Ron was in the room, sitting in the chair next to him mumbling under his breath. Harry picked out several words such as "Always him" and "I've got a reason too".  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh! No, that's quite all right professor I know the dangers"  
  
"Good! Well then now that this issue is all settled our patient is asking to see the ones who "wished" him here, please go to the hospital wing"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan looked up when he heard the door open and saw two figures walk in. He recognized them as the ones he saw when he was pulled through the portal.   
  
"Hello, I'm afraid I don't know your names" he said  
  
The one with a scar on his forehead answered "I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron, we're really sorry for what we put you through, we didn't exactly mean for it to happen."  
  
"I'm Gohan" he replied "I was wondering why you two used the Dragon Balls to wish me here, I don't sense any reason for me to be here"  
  
"Umm, we didn't use Dragon Balls or whatever, it was a spell, can't you do magic? Don't you know about wizards and witches?"  
  
Gohan sighed, he had tried to access his powers earlier but for some reason they were blocked off, he couldn't even generate a simple ki sphere, much less the fantastic attacks of a Super Saiya-jin. All of his speed and strength were gone as well, he was, well, normal. But what these kids were talking about didn't sound like Ki, it sounded more like the fantasy magic, with wizards waving their wands about and causing destruction without having any sort of power-level at all.  
  
"No, I've never heard of it"  
  
Harry looked at him wide-eyed "But you must have, the portal wouldn't have pulled you through if you didn't have power"  
  
Ron piped up "Lets take him to the wand shop, if he finds a wand that works for him we'll know for sure"  
  
At that moment Madame Pomfrey returned.  
  
"This poor boy isn't going anywhere until I'm absolutely sure he is fully healed, now shoo!"  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave it there but I'm tired, come back for the next chapter pretty soon.   



	4. Power's Revealed

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to JKR all DBZ characters belong to Funimation.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing as he walked down the main road of Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron had told him about some of the shops in the alley but nothing really could have prepared him for the assortment of things that would scare the daylights out of even Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, we're here" said Harry  
  
Gohan looked up and saw a large sign marked "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C". Thousands of small, long, cardboard boxes were stacked on what seemed to be endless racks of shelves.  
  
"You go on in, Ron and I are going to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink"  
  
"Um, you're leaving me here? Why?"  
  
Harry turned away so Ron spoke "Mr. Ollivander is a little obsessed with Harry, you see Harry's wand was crafted from the same phoenix as his arch-enemy."   
  
Gohan just raised his eyes and walked into the store. He walked up to a large desk and sat down.  
  
"Good Afternoon" came a soft voice from the shadows "Can I help you?"  
  
An old man walked out of the closet behind the desk.  
  
"Um, Yeah, Hi, My name's Gohan, I need a wand."  
  
"Well of course you do, otherwise why would you be here? Now, to give us a place to start what kind of wands did your parents use?"  
  
Gohan felt a lump rise in his throat as he remembered his father-waving goodbye to him just before he disappeared forever.  
  
"Well my parents didn't use wands"  
  
"Oh? Then you are a muggle born?"  
  
"Well I suppose, yes"  
  
"Well, that does make it more difficult, please walk this way"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Three hours later Harry and Ron had passed by five or six times with very amused looks on their faces as the pile of wands Gohan tried and failed got larger and larger.  
  
"This is unheard of," Mr. Ollivander said for the third time in about 20 minutes. "Unless...maybe....by god is must be! Come with me please"  
  
Gohan was led to a back room where there were six wands in glass cases. Mr. Ollivander walked around the room and touched each one with his wand.  
  
"These are the rarest wands in the world, only one of each exists and each one contains an extraordinary amount of power."  
  
He removed one of the wands from its case.  
  
"Here oak and the fang of the vampire god"  
  
Gohan flinched as he extended his arm and felt the raw power radiating off the wand, and yet when he touched it still nothing happened.  
  
"Okay, now this, holly and a scale from the lord of all dragons"  
  
Gohan tried and still nothing happened.  
  
"Well, how about this one, yew and a claw from a chimera, bred from a dragon, a basilisk, and phoenix"  
  
As Gohan moved his hand towards the wand he could already sense something was going to happen. The instant he picked up the wand he felt his ki focus and begin to channel through the wand, an energy beam flew out of the wand and shot a hole through the ceiling.  
  
"Dear god!" shouted Mr. Ollivander "What power! Well that seems to be the wand you are destined for and may you use that power well."  
  
"Yes, of course" replied Gohan who suddenly felt a small connection to his old powers.  
  
Harry and Ron came bursting in.  
  
"What was that?" The both said at the same time  
  
"Nothing, I just found my wand"  
  
"Well, I'll just ring you up then" Mr. Ollivander said "That's 100 galleons for the wand"  
  
"100! But mine only cost seven!" Harry looked quite shocked.  
  
"Well given that yours was rather standard and his was crafted from the most terrible monster that ever walked the planet and there is only one of them in existence its quite a bit more valuable."  
  
Harry sighed "I'm glad the Ministry is paying for all this, Gohan"  
  
****************************************************************   
  
The sunlight and fresh air felt good after the 48 hours of near non-stop training Hermione had put him through to catch him up on his magic skills. Harry had invited him out to the Quidditch field to see how the wizard sport was played. He couldn't believe the way people use brooms to fly, he had always thought only ki sensitive people could even consider flying.  
  
"Hey Gohan, would you like to try?" Harry swooped down in front of him.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just watch for now"  
  
"Okay" Harry flew off.  
  
Gohan suddenly remembered the connection to his ki he had felt when he used his wand. He stood up and crouched into the power-up position, he pushed what he could feel of his ki outside of his body and felt a jolt that came with the flames outside his body. He could only power-up a small amount, but it would serve his purposes.  
  
Harry did a loop-the-loop as he saw the snitch just above him, a few feet away from it he reached out, only to see it disappear in a flash of white light.  
  
  
"What the? WOAH!" Harry nearly fell off his broom when he saw Gohan nearly twenty feet above him without a broom or anything else for that matter. "How did you do that?"  
  
"A technique I learned from my family back home."  
  
"But I thought your parents were muggles"  
  
Gohan grinned "Not exactly"  
  
****************************************************************   
  
"You're an alien?" said a stunned Ron  
  
"Half" replied Gohan "My father was a member of an elite fighting race named the Saiya-jns. Normally our kind are short-tempered and evil, but a severe blow to the head made my father forget his evil tendencies, and since I was born half human I never developed the love of fighting most of my ancestors had"  
  
"Wow, so do you have some kind of weird abilities?" asked Harry  
  
Gohan sighed "Normally yes, but in the jump to this dimension I can't access them for some reason."  
  
"Hmm, that's odd, hey lets go out to the lake to talk, I want to see the sunset" Hermione said.  
  
A little bit later they were all sitting by the lake discussing just about anything that came to mind, from Gohan's trouble accessing his powers to why Professor Snape deserved to be beaten and left out in the desert to die.  
  
"Wow look at the full moon out tonight" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, wow" replied Ron  
  
The moon was an orange color and seemed nearly twice as big as usual.  
  
Suddenly Gohan remembered something, what he had noticed when he woke up in the hospital, the Skele-gro had restored his tail.  
  
"Guys, run, now"  
  
"What? Why Gohan?" Hermione's eyes got very large when she saw what was happening.  
  
Gohan's eyes had turned blood red and his teeth became long fangs.  
  
"Unless you can blow up the moon just run!"   
  
Harry and Ron didn't need telling a third time, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and made tracks for the castle, heading straight for Dumbledore's office.  
  
Gohan felt his conscious mind slipping away and the mind of a transformed Saiya-jin taking over, his body began to expand, and that was the last thing he remembered.  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Gohan woke in the now familiar setting of the hospital room, the first face he saw was that of Albus Dumbledore, whom he remembered was the head of the school.  
  
"How bad is the damage?" he croaked out  
  
"Well quite bad, but nothing that can't be handled, you only made one attack on the castle in which you destroyed most of the north tower." Harry and Ron's eyes lit up at this "However most of the damage was dealt to the forbidden forest, which re-grows itself in under a year. Off that subject you have some explaining to do, why didn't you inform us of this ability when you first woke, we have people like you in this world, we could have helped you"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sorry, in my world a friend of mine destroyed the moon so it was no longer a problem, I just got used to not thinking about it."   
  
"In your world there is a being with a destructive power enough to destroy the moon?" Dumbledore had a look on his face that was somewhere between fascination and horror."  
  
"Yes, he's the one who originally trained me, one night I transformed like that and nearly killed him, so to stop the process he destroyed the moon."  
  
"Well, we can't do that, but there is a potion that allows you to retain your sentience while in your transformed state, so there is really no danger that way."  
  
"Wow, that would actually be really handy" Gohan thought back to his father's first battle with Vegeta, with control over his transformed body Vegeta had been much more effective than a simple beast.  
  
"Now you rest, you may have learned some magic, but there is so much more for you to learn."  
  
As he left Gohan relaxed considerably, he had gotten through the conversation without bringing up his tail as part of the transformation. While he felt bad about lying, if this potion really worked, it would be too useful to have around just in case.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
For the next three weeks Gohan was flogged through all the various types of magic, after realizing it was really nothing more than concentrating his ki energy through the wand where it was affected by the words used in the spell he began to catch on quite quickly. He was especially efficient at transfiguration, and surpassed some of the more advanced students very quickly.  
  
"Excellent job Gohan" Professor McGonagall said "I've never seen a nicer china bowl"  
  
Gohan smiled, it had been quite simple to transfigure the pillow into the bowl but more to the point it was an exact replica of his mother's favorite bowl back home.   
  
Gohan returned to the Gryffindor common room and shut himself away in the bathroom, after checking the lock he opened a secret panel in the wall and withdrew seven objects. Two were yellow and shiny one had a single star on it the other had two stars, the other five were just round pieces of stone. He enjoyed his classes at Hogwarts and liked the company of his new friends, but in his free time he was trying what had seemed impossible when he started, but was gradually becoming more and more real. He was creating a set of dragon balls. He wasn't sure they would work and each one was taking a great amount of effort to create since he only had a fraction of his powers to put towards the job. With a deep breath he set to work.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Eight Hours later Gohan looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. He looked back at his work and with quite a bit of pleasure scooped up the two new dragon balls he had finished. With only three to go he would soon know why he was here and if he could get back to his world.  
  
As he walked back to the common room a figure sitting in a chair near the fire perked up.  
  
"Gohan!" startled, Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Harry!" Gohan said "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, where have you been, we haven't seen you since early this afternoon when you went to work with Professor Mcgonagall "  
  
"Oh, um, I was just practicing some of the transfiguration techniques the professor showed me"  
  
"oh, well okay, see you tomorrow morning"  
  
Gohan nodded and continued his tired walk up to his bed. As he lay down and closed his eyes he was confronted by a vision. A being with an incredibly strong dark aura stepped out from a large glowing sphere and knelt before a tall white-skinned human wrapped in a black cloak with red glowing eyes. The figure removed his hood to reveal the most horrifying face Gohan had ever seen. A long, white, bony finger pointed towards him and a low hissing voice emitted from the figure.  
  
"I'm coming for you."  
  
Gohan awoke from his sleep with a start. Breathing heavily he stood up and walked down to the common area. This wasn't good, whatever the thing that had come out of the glowing sphere was, it was at least as strong as he was while fully powered up, and without full access to his powers there would be no chance for any sort of fight.  
  
"Hello? Who else is down here?"  
  
Gohan sleepily looked over toward the staircase and saw Harry walking down towards him.  
  
"Hey Harry, Sorry if I surprised you, I just had a weird dream."  
  
"Really?" Harry looked more interested than he should have "What was it about?"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow "Well it didn't make much sense, some guy stepped out of a big, blue, glowing sphere and then a guy who looked a lot like that guy Voldemort pointed at me and said I was next."  
  
Harry nearly fell out of his chair "You're kidding, I just had the exact same dream!"  
  
"Woah, that is weird, do you know what it means?"  
  
"Well I would assume that dream was meant for you seeing as I'm first on Voldemort's hit list and I picked it up because of my connection to Voldemort, but as to whoever that guy coming out of the portal I have no idea"  
  
Gohan sighed, given the amount of power he had felt from just the dream they needed some answers fast, he would have to ask for Harry's help with the dragon balls.  
  
"Harry, follow me, there's something I need to show you"  
****************************************************************   
"Wow, these can grant any wish you want?"  
  
"If they work, then yes but I don't know if they'll work, where I'm from only a race of being called the Nameks can really create these and I don't even know if the eternal dragon can be called in this world"  
  
"Well, I could help you but I really think Hermione would be better at this than I would. She's loads better at Transfiguration than I am."  
  
"Oh, heh I don't need help with the transfiguring part it's just the more energy I can put into the spell the faster it will get done, and from what I can tell you have the most energy of your friends."  
  
"Oh, well OK, what do I have to do."  
  
"Just come with me"  
****************************************************************   
That morning Gohan looked up as he finished the last Dragon Ball. Harry was sitting on the couch dosing. Gohan smiled, Harry had insisted on giving up so much energy he would be sleeping for a while yet. People were beginning to trickle out of their dorms and heading to the dining room. Gohan felt quite hungry, but if the threat was as large as he thought this couldn't wait.  
  
After flying out the window of the commons Gohan landed on the quidditch field and placed the seven dragon balls in front of him. He drew in his breath and steeled himself for the burst of energy that would come with the summoning.  
  
"ETERNAL DRAGON SHENLONG I SUMMON YOU!"  
  
The dragon balls began glowing and the sky turned black. Lightning began crackling around him. He felt relieved, at least they worked and at the same time some of his natural ki flowed into him, that's when he saw pretty much the whole school running out to the field and staring at him in awe.   
  
"Stay back! You all aren't strong enough to survive the energy!"  
  
Dumbledore ran up to him "What is going on here? What is this?"  
  
"I've summoned a power that will hopefully give us all some answers"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll explain later, now please get back, I don't know if you're strong enough to survive the power blast"  
  
As Dumbledore backed off the huge snakelike beam of energy shot into the sky and the dragon took shape.  
  
"I will grant four wishes, say them now so I may return to my sleep!"  
  
Gohan's mind whirled, how had he made a dragon with four wishes?   
  
"My first wish, Please tell me the reason I was brought to this world"  
  
"You were chosen to defeat a new evil force in this world"  
  
"ok, my second wish is to have full access to my powers!"  
  
"This can not be granted, you already have all your powers you just must find a way to reawaken them"  
  
Gohan sighed, this was not the answer he had been hoping for.  
  
"Ok, change my second wish to undo all the damage I did in my transformed state!"  
  
"Your wish is granted!"  
  
Gohan turned around and saw the north tower completely reconstructed and the forbidden forest once again whole.  
  
"For my third wish please tell me how I can get home?"  
  
"When the evil being is defeated a portal will open back to your home."  
  
Gohan thought, he still had one wish left, but he really had no other wish to make so he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Is there anything you need, I am done."  
  
Dumbledore looked stunned, looking back and forth between Gohan and the enormous dragon in front of him.  
  
"Um I don't think so"  
  
"Very well, I have no fourth wish"  
  
"Very well, goodbye"  
  
With a flash of energy the dragon disappeared.  
***************************************************************   
  
  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter, please come back later for the next chapter and PLEASE review just anything, I need some suggestions and input. If you don't like it tell me why if you have suggestions where the story should go by all means tell me! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  



End file.
